playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Katasuri Kyonshi
Katasuri Kyonshi is a powerful jiangshi who lived in ancient China. Her capabilities in martial arts supersedes any of the other Vampirettes with the exclusion of supernatural/magical powers. Katasuri debuted in Playboy Vampire as far back as 2010. Appearance Katasuri is a Chinese Vampire known as a "Jiangshi" which literally means "Stiff Corpse". Despite that, Katasuri actually keeps herself limber. From April 5th, 2010 until November 27, 2012, Katasuri's costume was a purple leotard with purple banners on the front and back of the suit. It had black sleeves with purple wisp emblems along the end of the sleeves. The costume also had a diamond-shape gap in the breast area revealing Katasuri's cleavage. The suit also came with blue tights. From November 27, 2012, to current, Katasuri's costume had changed in color scheme to being entirely black and white with bramble designs on the sleeves and tights as well as skulls on the sleeves and banners. The diamond-shape gap also changed to be circular. Katasuri has long black hair, but it's held up by two chopsticks. Her bangs are shaped to be in a fringe with a blue streak to it. She also has a yellow spell tag attached to her forehead. This tag keeps her docile. Background Katasuri served as a guardian with other Jiangshis in ancient China. One of the other Jiangshi was her teacher named Lǎo guǐ. The last Jiangshi are actually Siamese twin sisters named Yin and Yang. Enemy forces that would attack the village they protected at the time usually met in defeat by the mastery of Lǎo guǐ and his students. However, when the villagers of the small community found out about the presence of Jiangshis in their village, they began to panic in fear and rioted against them, eventually driving them out. Enraged by this betrayal, Katasuri wanted to get revenge against the village, but was stopped by Lǎo guǐ by teaching her that anger will never solve her problem but create more destruction. The Jiangshis instead accepted their fate of exile and began protecting other towns and villages for several years. However, a rival Jiangshi named Xǐqìng Sǐwáng, an ex student of Lǎo guǐ's, managed to defeat and kill his former teacher and maliciously attacked Yin, Yang and Katasuri. With the loss of Lǎo guǐ, the three Jiangshis parted their own separate ways. Yin and Yang went on to protect other villages and trained themselves to be as superior as Lǎo guǐ. Katasuri however managed to have gotten lost and ended up in Midnight Woods. She now trains other Vampirettes in more than one form of Martial Arts, as she teaches Karate, Tae Kwon Do and even Wrestling. She even meditates in her own room, made to look like a tranquil garden and has tea with her fiance, Nova Bloodlust. Behavior Katasuri's behavior is that she is mostly very calm, however still angry about her loss of Lǎo guǐ against Xǐqìng Sǐwáng. She doesn't lash out or attack in anger but will quickly retaliate in defense. She is known to be very analytical, studying her opponent's body before making a move even before her opponent's get a chance to take a swing at her. Katasuri is also to be quite philosophical as well as intelligent. Series and Role Katasuri has gained quite a bit of popularity during "Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship 2014", a wrestling championship to be crowned as wrestling champion of 2014. However, she is mostly involved in two other Series that both take place on "Ninja November". Garden of Zen The Garden of Zen is a Series where Katasuri shows off her body and sexually plays herself for the camera. Once in a while, another Vampirette will join her in a Jiangshi Costume and sexually pleasure Katasuri. Like a Ninja This series features Katasuri Kyonshi in her Ninja Suit which is only a black bodysuit with a mask that only covers Katasuri's lower mouth from the ridge of her nose. The suit also has bramble designed gloves and leggings as well as a skull emblem on the breast area of the suit. She mainly acts seductive while wearing this suit. Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship 2014 Katasuri was a wrestlette for "Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship 2014" and had to face Zoey Charm for the title of Ring Diva Champion of 2014. Katasuri won, despite the attempt of Satanae Mantra's cheating. Role Her Role in Playboy Vampire is to teach new Vampirettes the basics of combat. She taught a lot of them quite well, however, for harnessing their magic/supernatural power, they had to speak with Sage Darkwing. Category:Undead Category:Vampirettes Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Females Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type